objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
OSC Prediction Board
Overview Well this is a prediction board which certainly won't appear in a forum. Yeah, I'm that creative. Lol why. ;-; Anyways you can post your predictions of other object shows like the example below! It doesn't have to exactly be like the example shown, be creative make your own prediction the way you wanted to! Remember everyone has their own opinions, so be respectful. BFDIA (YLU) 185px-Bomby 3.png ACWAGT Book Pose.png 185px-Coiny Oficial.PNG ACWAGT Firey Pose.png Fries Pose (2).png Gelatin.png 7) Golf Ball.png 379px-Ice Cube Pose (1).png Needle.png 200px-Nickel ruanig-1-.png ACWAGT Pin Pose.png 250px-Pencil 12.png Rocky Pose (1).png Ruby 7.png Spongy.png Tennis Ball 5.png Yellow Face (Smile).png Here's the Top 17! So today, we're gonna predict what's gonna happen in BFDIA 6 and onwards. So… according to the newspaper Puffy's dead so hehehe, goodbye. Puffball BFMR.png|WHAT!? Yes Puffy, you're eliminated with 1,442 votes the most ever in BFDI history. Anyways since you can fly I have this transportation device right here and P.S your vomit is gross… I mean… do something about it. Puffball BFMR.png|B-but— No buts missy, go to the LOL, right now! *teleports Puffball into the LOL* Anyways, so I'm gonna predict that BFDIA 6 and onwards won't be in the genre of a competition anymore, despite in the video of the deleted scenes, Gelatin or Book or whatever implied that 'I guess we'll stay here in Yoyleland', maybe? But still I remembered I heard something about 'Yoyleland' and that they are staying there, maybe there won't even be a challenge! But if BFDIA 6, actually HAD a challenge, then I'll have to say that in BFDIA 7, someone's gonna be eliminated, so today I'm going to predict three characters who might be eliminated in the next episode of BFDIA 7. So here's a list of our lovable contestants that have gotten eliminated! Oh no! Not that I care or anything. Anyways, let's show them and let their popularity rise and shine due to their limited screentime on the show! Again not that I care, but because I'm nice I guess I do care one bit, yeah just a bit so… don't— just don't. New Puffball Pose.png Match 16.png New Teardrop Pose.png Dora.png Donut.png Should I add an addition to the family, like I said above? Yes. So here's my prediction of the day and make sure to LOCK IT DOWN. Anyways, let's just move on. So I'm going to predict that the person going to be eliminated on Team Woah Bunch is… Coiny 17.png|Why did I even bother existing. And the person who's going to be eliminated in FreeSmart is… 201px-Pencil Idle.png|Why me? Cuz isn't it obvious? Ice Cube, Book and Ruby aren't as much as hated as you are Pencil, so you must be eliminated right away alright? Just-just do that right now before I lose it. Now for Team No-Name, I predict umm… I dunno Fries! Or maybe Golf Ball— yeah Golf Ball. Golf Ball FFCM.png Yep, being in the bottom 2 several times can get you eliminated GB. Now get away from my face you disgusting amphibian or whatever you are… LOCK IT DOWN! Summarize Here's all the characters I think will be eliminated next. 7) Golf Ball.png|If Team No-Name is UFE 201px-Pencil Idle.png|If Team FreeSmart is UFE Coiny Pose BFUM.png|If Team W.O.A.H Bunch is UFE